


The Golden Eye

by KatoKo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatoKo/pseuds/KatoKo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Why hasn't Himuro's left eye been revealed throughout the manga and the anime? What is his secret of his left eye? Read this fanfic to find out! Humour! Murasakibara x Himuro, Midorima x Takao, Akashi x Kuroko, Aomine x Kise. Possibly blood relations between Himuro and Akashi :3 HAVE FUN AND PLS COMMENT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Eye

**Author's Note:**

> A random plot bunny that wouldn't go away.

It was just another one of those get-togethers that the Generation of Miracles organized once every month. Second years, as they are, they have a much more hectic life as compared to their year one selves. Ever since the Winter Cup last year, every school has been training even harder than before, trying to knock Seirin off their position as top. The same could be said to Seirin, under their fearsome and unpredictable coach.

“So, how has everyone been?” Akashi asked, unwrapping a burger. Currently, they were all at Maiji Burgers, one of the most frequented places they went during their Teiko times.

“My kouhais are the cutest things in the world!” Kise piped up immediately. “Midorimacchi! There’s even a tsundere amongst them, just like you!”

“I’m not a tsundere!” Midorima insisted. Just earlier, he had even given each one of them their lucky item, his reason being ‘I do not want to get into trouble today. Cancers are said to stay beside lucky people today’. That part of Midorima never changed.

“Wakamatsu really hates me. He makes me do more than I the others…” Aomine yawned, chewing on his burgers. Momoi whacked him, telling him that talking with his mouth full was rude.

“I am doing good,” Kuroko replied. Meanwhile, the purple giant was busy munching on his pile of burgers.

They idly chatted for a while, until a certain topic was brought forth. “Midorima-kun,” Akashi said (after his change back into his first personality, he calls people like how Kuroko does). “Do you have a relationship with Takao-kun?”

Everyone almost choked on their respective food items. In this group of colourful-headed people, the darkest blue, tanned teen and a certain energetic blond were already a couple. The shortest two (not like any of them would admit), were also a pair, seeing as how close they had become in these few short months after the Winter Cup. That left the star shooter and the giant without a relationship in their circle.

Midorima coughed uncomfortably. “Yes… Kazunari and I are… Ahem. We go out together,” Midorima confessed while blushing madly. He knew lying was no use but admitting it out loud was really embarrassing. Even the others had to stifle their laugher at the tomato-like face of Takao’s ‘Shin-chan’.

“How about you, Murasakibara-kun?”

“Hm? I like Muro-chin a lot. He’s nice to me and gives me snacks,” Murasakibara answered sleepily, though if you knew him well, this was already a longer answer than usual, showing how much he liked Himuro.

Much to the two’s discomfort, the other five continued asking questions about their partners.

A certain interesting question was brought up. “Murasakibara, you are Himuro are close right?” Aomine asked. Murasakibara nodded. “How does his left eye look like?”

Momoi gasped, “Dai-chan! You actually asked an interesting question!” A glare was shot towards the oblivious pinknette.

“Yeah! Come to think of it, he never shows his left eye! No matter how much he moves around! Does he use gel?” Kise asked.

Murasakibara tilted his head. “Muro-chin uses a very nice shampoo. He let me try it before and my hair totally did not move throughout basketball practice. I can’t remember the brand though. I’ve never thought about Muro-chin’s eye before…”

Just then, the door to the fast food restaurant opened, revealing a certain black-haired teen with a mole under his right eye. “Ah, Muro-chin! My friends wanted to know how your left eye looks like. Eh, why is Muro-chin here?” Murasakibara told Himuro as he walked towards their table.

“Oh, I came to pick you up, Atsushi. You were supposed to come over, right?” Himuro smiled. “Do you guys really want to know how my left eye looks like?” Everyone nodded. Slowly with such grace, he lifted his bangs.

Only to see a golden left eye just like Akashi possessed.

“Oh my god…” Aomine stared in wonder.

“HIMUROCCHI HAS A GOLDEN EYE TOO?!” Kise yelled.

“I NEVER KNEW!” Momoi covered her mouth in amazement.

Midorima guffawed.

Kuroko widened his eyes in surprise, almost choking on his vanilla milkshake.

Murasakibara lurched forward.

Meanwhile… “Himuro-kun, are we related by any chance?”

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING HAHAHAHAH please leave a kudos/comment :D hope you enjoyed this random one-shot


End file.
